Child seats as such for use in vehicles are known. The child seat is used in the vehicle for holding a sitting child or infant.
A conventional child seat may comprise a shell of a rigid material such as plastic, which shell is intended to protect the child in case of a collision. The shell is commonly at least partly covered by a cover of a softer cushioning material to provide comfort for the child. It is also known to use a child seat, which is at least partly inflatable. See e.g., patent document EP2502780A1.
Child seats may be placed on a squab of a front seat and/or a rear seat. If placed on a squab of the rear seat, the child seat may also abut on the seat back of the seat being located in front of it, e.g., a front seat. Hence the safety properties of the child seat, e.g., in case of a collision or an imminent collision, is dependent of the properties also of this seat back.
In order to overcome this problem, it is known to use a support leg, which may abut on a floor of the vehicle. One example of a support leg is found in patent document US20060055218A1, disclosing a retractable and pivotable support leg. Another example is found in patent document EP2546096B1, wherein an embodiment discloses a rigid subframe extending between the child seat and a suitable fix point on the vehicle floor in the form of a leg, which may have a telescoping function.
The known support legs may be configured to transfer loads from the child seat to the vehicle floor, hence providing safety for the child and yet being independent of the properties of the seat back of a seat in front of it. However, such support legs may have a certain weight and/or be impractical to handle for reasons such as size and stiffness. It is known to alleviate these drawbacks by making the support leg retractable, but it may anyway be impractical to handle the support leg and the weight may still be an issue. The installation of the support leg may be rather complicated, such that there is a risk that the child seat is erroneously installed and thus not offering full protection. When not in use, the support leg will occupy a non-negligible space in the vehicle, e.g., in the luggage compartment.
There is hence a desire to provide an improved support arrangement for a child seat.